I Am a Rock
by LSR-7
Summary: A oneshot song fic, it's about WuFei with a guest appearance from Duo. NonYaoi. Not sure how else to describe it. Please reveiw!


I Am a Rock

By LSR_7

Disclaimer: I do not do not own "I Am a Rock" by Simon and Garfunkel nor do I own Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes: This is my first songfic and first GW fanfic. I don't like songfics much, but I loved this song and I like GW and then I paired up WuFei and this song. Please don't tell me you never heard of Simon and Garfunkel! It hurts me! :-P

Please read and review!

The ebon-haired young man looked up from his paper work to look out a nearby window. Unsurprisingly it was snowing again. How different it was from summer.

WuFei looked back down at his desk. A glance at his watch confirmed it was six o' clock; time to leave. He stacked the papers neatly on his desk to finish tomorrow and pushed back his chair to get up.

"Leaving already, WuFei?"

The Chinese man snorted, "What's it to you, woman?"

His partner just shook her head with an amused smile and said, "Have a nice holiday, WuFei."

He grunted at Sally and grabbed his Preventers' jacket from the coat tree. He walked out of their office and into the halls of the Preventers' building while sliding on his jacket.

WuFei was about to step out into the cold, crisp winter air when he heard, "Have a merry Christmas, Mr. Chang!"

He ignored the cheery secretary and walked out of the building without giving a reply.

Chang WuFei drove home in his midnight blue jeep and parked it in his garage. He turned off the ignition and closed the garage door. He went into his house.

Climbing up his stairs he looks to the left where a window is placed and noticed the daylight was already half gone.

__

A winter's day

In a deep and dark December

The furnishings in his house was sparse, but was both useful and aesthetically pleasing.

He walked into his study and turned to the window that was facing the streets.

__

I am alone

Gazing from my window

To the streets below

On freshly fallen silent shroud of snow

He sat back in his armchair; the darkness suited his mood.

__

I am a rock

I am an island

He thought of Meiran. She had shown him that he was weak. Weak in the sense that he was unable to save her. He did not love her as most married couples loved each other. He hardly knew her, but he had cared as they were meant to have lived together into old age. He was strong now, caring only brings hurt.

__

I've built walls

A fortress deep and mighty

He will not let Sally be his downfall.

__

That none may penetrate

I have no need of friendship

"In the end you just loose everything, everyone," he mumbled to himself.

__

Friendship causes pain

It's laughter and it's loving I disdain.

I am a rock

I am an island

His depressing musings were interrupted by the ringing of his vidphone. He gave an annoyed sigh and activated the phone.

_"Hey! Wu-man!"_

"Maxwell, what do you want?" WuFei bit out.

_"Me an' Hilde are engaged now! We're gonna get married!" _shouted an exuberant Duo, who was waving his arms around on the screen.

__

"Duo! Can you quiet down? It's three AM and you woke me up!" came a voice off screen. WuFei identified it as Hilde's.

__

"Sorry babe! I was finally able to reach WuFei to tell him the good news! Love ya! Goodnight!" Duo shouted off to the side. When he was done he swung his face towards the screen to face WuFei again, grinning from ear to ear.

__

"Is that all?" asked WuFei.

_"You're not going to congratulate me or anythin'?" Duo said, pouting, "How are you and Sally doing? Did you get in a fight?"_

"That is none of your business! Goodbye," said WuFei with a stony expression and he turned off the link. He sat back again in his chair and rested his eyes.

__

Don't talk of love

Well, I've heard the word before

It's sleeping in my memory

I won't disturb the slumber

Of feelings that have died

No. He had not loved Meiran, returning to his thoughts once more.

__

If I'd never loved,

I never would have cried

I am a rock

I am an island

He had been a scholar and now a Preventer. Such a change from one death. His study was lined with books in their shelves and a couple katanas were hung up on his wall.

__

I have my books

And my poetry to protect me

I am shielded in my armor

Hiding in my room

Safe within my womb

I touch no-one and no-one touches me

I am a rock

I am an island

A single tear trails down his bronze cheek.

__

And the rock feels no pain

And an island never cries.


End file.
